transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Backblast
Profile "This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me. But not by much." Backblast is an armed scout car - meaning that while he hits like a tank, he’s much faster - and has much thinner armour. He has been described alternately as “Just what we need” and a “Cocky little twerp who needs to be brought down a peg or two” by Fanfare. As a scout car, Backblast is constantly moving from place to place at high speed. He cannot remain still unless he's preparing to lay a shell on some poor Con's head. Backblast can get around very quickly; his amphibious six-wheel-drive chassis propels him at high speed towards his targets across almost any terrain - this is pivotal to his role as a scout for the Autobots. It also serves him well in escaping from fire when it's sent his way, and in getting into position to open fire with his big gun! History Back on Cybertron, Backblast was, like Fanfare and a few others, a Suicide Jockey - he would scout ahead for the oversize haulier and, if needed, provide cover with the laser cannon he mounted at the time. When Fanfare and his brother were put into stasis, Backblast soon followed, finding life somewhat dull and uninteresting once his favourite haulier was on ice - and, there were folks who needed that energon far more than he did! Shortly after beign defrosted, he saw and chose a Panhard chassis for his altmode, considering that it was quite close to the Cybertronian model he originally wore. He was then immediately deployed to a far outpost to scout and patron, keeping an eye out for signs of trouble at the very sphincther of space. He's recently been recalled to Earth, however, and looks forward to taking an active role! Logs 2032 A Scout Returns - Backblast makes it back to Earth after a long scouting trip. Incognito on Planet Junk "Air Raid" comes to purchase some purple metal - but all is not as it seems... Iacon General Hospital Physicals - The Autobots must take a physical. Raid on Crystal City spaceport - Backblast is up on a tower looking for Decepticons while Foxfire, Hot Spot, First Aid and Streetwise chat in the hangar. Then the Decepticons raid the spaceport, and the Protectobots form the mighty DEFENSOR! Autobot Paintball - Backblast joins in a game of paintball with Bumblebee, Grapple, Horsepower, Remedy Repugnus, Torque, and Warpath! Fun ensues, and he wins it for the green team! Notes *Backblast is hyperactive, and never still, unless he's lining up for a shot or hiding. *Backblast is a fan of the Helsing manga. He plans, when he can find the parts, to make his 90mm cannon available in robot mode, modelled after Seras' Harkonnen cannon. *Backblast likes all kinds of music, so long as they're loud. *Backblast is an adrenaline junkie, always chasing the next rush. There's a reason he's a Suicide Jockey! *Backblast's altmode is amphibious. *Backblast and Fanfare go back a long way *Backblast would be voiced by Chris Barrie's 'Ace Rimmer' voice. Like this. Pictures Players AB_Encore - It's an old chassis. It's got a big gun. Who else could it be?